


I've got you

by stupidnephlim



Series: Malec one shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Magnus tells Alec about his past.





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! These are just going to be random short stories of Malec that I have written but posted onto my Instagram page. I recently came across them again, and decided to post them onto AO3. There will be more so hope you like them. Enjoy.  
> Ps: follow me on Instagram: @Stupidnephlim  
> Or on Twitter : @Stupidnephlim

They were both lying in bed, Magnus had his head on Alec's shirtless chest, whilst Alec drew small patterns along Magnus's arm and back. It had been a stressful week for the both of them. Magnus was dealing with the down world, which was falling apart and Alec was trying to take back his rightful place as institute head, whilst also dealing with Izzy and her drug addiction. But slowly, slowly they were fixing things, things were getting better.

Alec moved his hand to gently to play with Magnus's soft black locks of hair. "Magnus?" Alec whispered, in case his warlock was asleep. Magnus hummed in reply, showing signs that he had not yet fallen asleep . "You- you didn't really tell me about... about what happened after your mother... k...killed herself." Alec cursed himself for stuttering but he wasn't sure how to ask his boyfriend about such a sensitive topic and Alec really wanted to know. Magnus froze and opened his eyes, to reveal gold cat eyes, that Alec had grown to love. Looking at Magnus's expression, Alec tried to back track. "It's okay, you don't have to! I... I was just curious."

Magnus smiled a sad smile and gently kissed Alec's chest. "It's okay, Alexander. I want to tell you." Alec gave Magnus's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "She was beautiful, and kind and everyone loved her. I used to love it when she tucked me into bed and sing me to sleep, and I remember clutching to her and inhaling her scent every night." Magnus paused, and looked up at Alec, who had pure love written on his face. "She sounds amazing." Alec whispered, stroking Magnus's hair again. Magnus nodded. "Yeah, she was... great." Magnus's voice broke at the last word and he buried himself into the crook of Alec's neck. "I remember the last normal night I had with her, she said to me that she will always love me... No matter what... I guess she didn't expect her words to come bite her in the arse." Magnus chuckled humourlessly. Alec turned on to his side and hugged Magnus with both hands, comforting him silently. "The next morning I woke up and I remember walking down for breakfast and I heard a plate that my mother was holding crash to the floor, she looked at me with so much... hatred and disgust."  
"Your cat eyes?" Asked Alec.  
"My cat eyes." Magnus's voice wobbled as he spoke, trying to keep his tears from falling. "Magnus, you don't need to carry on," Alec lifted Magnus's head gently, so they were face to face. "No, I want to tell you, you out of all people deserve to know this." Alec had a pained expression on his face, but nodded anyway.

"I called out her name and she just stood their, frozen. My father- or rather the man I called father, had heard the noise and came running in. When I saw his expression, he too looked at me like I was some... some monster. I called out to both of them but they wouldn't reply so I ran out, because they were scaring me and hid under my bed. I stayed there for hours, until I heard my father shouting. I ran out to the barn and saw that my mother had... had hung herself. My dad was holding her body, crying and screaming at her to wake up." Alec stroked Magnus's back in soothing circles and whispered 'it's okay' and 'I've got you' over and over again. Magnus didn't even realise he was crying, but when he did, he tried to wipe the tears off. Annoyed at himself for crying at something that happened so long ago. But Alec stopped him, "It's okay to cry." And that's all it took for Magnus to release his emotions, that he had built up all these years, regarding his parents, as he cried into Alec's neck, whilst Alec just hugged him tight and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

After a while, Magnus calmed down, to proceed with his story. "After my father saw me standing there, he came at me and he slapped me across the face, so hard that I fell and hit my head on a nearby rock, causing my head to bleed. He told me that it was all my fault, that I was a spawn of the devil, that I shouldn't exist." Alec felt a bolt of anger, he kissed Magnus's forehead and kept stroking his sweet, soft skin. "He pulled me up by my hair and dragged me to the nearby river. I remember asking for forgiveness, even though I didn't understand what I did wrong. I still hadn't seen my eyes yet... He dove my head into the water and.. he tried to kill me. But I... I killed him instead. With my magic... I didn't mean to! It was just a reflex. I remember thinking 'what have I done' and I remember looking down at my hands and not recognising them and when I looked into the water, to see my own reflection... That's when I saw my eyes." Magnus stopped and searched for disgust or hatred in Alec's eyes but found nothing of that sort, instead finding love, pain and sorrow. "I sat their all day and night, next to my fathers body, crying, begging him to come back.  
Soon the silent brothers found me and took me in. Explained everything to me, about what I am, about my magic and my warlock mark, and about the shadow world." Magnus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, it felt good to finally say it all.

Alec didn't know what to say, and he had learned that his actions spoke louder than words, so he just tucked his face into Magnus's chest and started to cry. Magnus felt his heart stir with emotions because he had never had someone crying for him. He stroked Alec's hair. "Alec, don't cry. It was in the past." Magnus said, trying to make the Shadow hunter feel better. "I can't believe you went through all that and yet your so... fabulous." Alec sobbed. "Magnus I love you, I love you so much. Your so strong! And I promise you I will always be with you, as long as you want me to! I'm not going to go anywhere, I love you, all of you!" He gently kissed under Magnus's eyes. "You can be yourself around me, I don't want you to hide your eyes away from me! When we are together, we are just Magnus and Alec. You are my Magnus, my warlock, my everything."

"Alexander, you have no idea how much I love you! Baby, I love you so much and I promise that when ever we are together you see the real me." Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec, long and passionately but also with slow and intimately.  
The kiss led them to making love, because they both needed each other, they both needed to feel the other's skin. They both needed each other and each others love. 


End file.
